Prueba de amor
by Amaya Rotark
Summary: ¿Qué pasa cuando Rukia despierta un día convertida en hombre? Un caos comienza, eso es seguro, y el amor de Ichigo y Rukia se pondrá a prueba, ¿seguirá amando Ichigo a Rukia ahora que esta es un hombre? Y ¿Quién fue el responsable del cambio de género de la Kuchiki y con qué propósito?


**Amaya: Hola, y bienvenidos sean a esta locura que se me ocurrió.**

**Erika: Como saben los personajes no son nuestro.**

**Alex: así es, ellos le pertenecen a Tite Kubo.**

**Amaya: yo solo los uso para mis locuras pero no recibo ni un peso a cambio, pero eso sí, la historia es totalmente mía. Bueno, como leyeron en el resumen, sabrán cuales son las advertencias así que entren bajo su propio riesgo, y las demás aclaraciones las pondré al final.**

**Alex: a leer.**

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooo**

Un nuevo día se mostraba en la ciudad de Karakura, un día normal, pensaría cualquiera, o tal vez no todos, pues en la casa de la familia Kurosaki todo estaba a punto de perder su normalidad, o al menos toda la normalidad que tenía esa familia.

En la casa todo era silencio, aun los ocupantes de dicho hogar se encontraban dormidos. Rukia, quien dormía en la habitación de Karin y Yuzu, se levantó tranquilamente de su cama, mas dormida que despierta bajo hasta la cocina, tomo un vaso y se sirvió un poco de agua. Estiro un poco sus brazos y subió al segundo piso, dispuesta a tomar un baño.

Miro a las mellizas dormir y una tierna sonrisa apareció en su rostro, pensando en cuanto apreciaba a esa familia, tomo su ropa y una toalla, camino hasta el baño, acomodo su ropa en un lugar seguro y comenzó a quitarse la ropa con tranquilidad.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo **

Ichigo despertó gracias a un molesto rayo de sol que se había colado entre sus cortinas, gruño con fastidio y trato de acomodarse de modo que la luz no llegara directo a sus ojos, pero por más que lo intentaba la luz seguía molestándolo, suspiro con molestia, se tapó el rostro con una sábana y se dispuso a dormir nuevamente, cuando de pronto un grito lleno de terror llego hasta su oídos, de un salto se levantó de la cama, mientras aquel histérico grito no dejaba de oírse.

Descalzo salió corriendo buscando al dueño de aquel grito, corrió hasta que estuvo a punto de chocar con su padre quien estaba recargado en la puerta del baño, al parecer los gritos también lo habían alarmado.

-¿Qué ocurre?

Pregunto Ichigo acercándose a su padre. Su padre solo negó con la cabeza mientras trataba de abrir la puerta del baño.

-Rukia-chan ábrenos por favor.

Dijo Isshin que había reconocido a la dueña de aquel grito, pero lo único que recibió fue un silencio mortal.

Ambos hombres se miraron con preocupación.

-Enana ábrenos.

Grito Ichigo con la preocupación a flor de piel, Rukia no era de las que gritaban por cualquier tontería, al menos no con tanto miedo como lo había hecho ahora. Pero Rukia seguía sin responder.

-Tenemos que abrir.

Ichigo miro a su padre y asintió mientras corría a su cuarto para buscar algo con que lograr abrir la puerta del baño. En el camino se encontró a sus hermanas.

-¿Qué ocurre Ichigo?

Karin lo miraba con preocupación mientras Yuzu a su lado tenía una mirada llena de angustia.

-¿Le paso algo a Rukia-chan?

Pregunto Yuzu con vos temblorosa.

-No lo sé.

Susurro Ichigo sintiendo un nudo en su garganta. Trago saliva con cierta dificultad y corrió a su cuarto donde encontró una llave que serviría para abrir la puerta.

Cuando regreso a donde estaba su padre, lo encontró abrazando a las mellizas, suspiro y metió la llave, un giro y otro y la cerradura cedió, con lentitud abrió la puerta, solo para encontrarse con una Rukia echa bolita en un rincón de la ducha, tenía puesta solo una toalla, y su cuerpo se sacudía en lo que Ichigo supuso eran sollozos.

Sintió su corazón encogerse ante esa imagen, la angustia cada vez más grande, avanzo lentamente hacia la shinigami.

-Rukia.

Susurro y vio el pequeño cuerpo tensarse. Camino un poco más hasta colocarse frente a la chica, se arrodillo frente a ella y con suavidad acaricio sus cabellos.

-Rukia ¿Qué te pasa?

La chica solo se encogió más en su lugar mientras los sollozos tomaban más fuerza, cosa que preocupo más al chico.

-Rukia mírame.

La chica movió la cabeza en forma negativa. Ichigo siento la desesperación correr por su cuerpo y con decisión coloco sus manos en los brazos de la chica y con cierta fuerza la levanto haciendo que la tolla callera al suelo, dejando a Rukia desnuda frente a él.

Ichigo quedo en shock. Rukia agacho su rostro y lloro.

Rukia, la pequeña shinigami que toda su vida había sido una chica, tal vez no muy exuberante como varias mujeres que conocía, pero siempre había estado feliz con el cuerpo que tenía, y ahora, todo había cambiado.

Ichigo la miro de arriba abajo, se veía unos centímetros más alta, tal vez cinco o siete centímetros mas alta, su cabellos negro era un poco más corto que de costumbre, sus ojos eran los mismos, al igual que casi todo su rostro, solo que con un poco menos delicado, y su cuerpo, ya no era el mismo que en una ocasión logro ver por accidente después de entrar al baño sin tocar, no, este era el cuerpo de un chico, sin aquellos pequeño senos y con algo de más entre sus piernas.

-Mierda.

Fue todo lo que el pelinarajan pudo decir, haciendo que el ahora chico soltara un quejido de angustia.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooo**

**Amaya: jejeje pues bueno espero que les haya gustado, si no díganme y lo quito jajaja, como sea, decidí hacer este fic debido que soy fan del Yaoi [relación Hombre-Hombre] pero también soy amante del Ichiruki, así que decidí unir mis dos amores, y sé que hay yaoi de Bleach pero si les soy sincera odio que ponga a Ichigo con alguien que no sea Rukia.**

**Erika: enserio esperamos que sea de su agrado o si no tendremos que borrarlo.**

**Amaya: también debo decirles que es probable que haga dos versiones de este fic, seguiría casi igual pero tal vez el final sea diferente, a menos que ustedes decidan que tenga el mismo final, mis dos finales serian, uno en el que Rukia volvería a ser mujer y otro en el que se quedaría siendo hombre, con algunas sorpresitas por ahí jijiji pero, el final será decisión de ustedes, pero eso lo veremos más adelante.**

**Alex: esperaremos sus Reviews con sus dudas, quejas, peticiones, consejos y de más.**

**Amaya: Cuídense mucho y pórtense mal.**

**Amaya/Alex/Erika: ¡MATTA NE!**


End file.
